The field of the disclosure relates generally to trace detection systems and, more particularly, to a rapid-cooled desorber of a trace detection system.
Various technologies exist for detection of certain substances of interest, such as explosives and illicit drugs. Some trace detection technologies use spectrometric analysis of ions formed by ionization of vapors of substances of interest. Spectrometric analysis includes ion mobility spectrometry and mass spectrometry, for example, both of which are common in trace detection.
Trace detection systems analyze a sample to screen for a substance. The sample may be introduced to the system at an inlet, such as an inlet of a desorber, where the sample is rapidly heated to a desired temperature by a heating element to vaporize the sample. The vapor is then transferred to an analysis device or a detector for spectrometric analysis where it is screened for the substance of interest. When the desorber is cooled to a desired temperature, the trace detection system is ready for a subsequent sample to be introduced at the inlet for analysis.